A Favour Returned
by dl-shipper34
Summary: Danny asks Flack for help. DL/DF friendship/FL friendship. Oneshot.


A/N: I was lounging around on the Lido deck a few days ago when my good friends **Boleyn **and **Ladybird** decided to fill my mind with fluffy thoughts regarding the upcoming finale. They spoke of certain DL scenarios that made me giggle and squee, two things I've dearly missed this season. And so, I dedicate this oneshot to them. Along with others they brought me out of my slightly angsty funk, but I can assure you that your Stuffers is fluffers. In this fic, the Danny/Ruben/Rikki storyline never occurred.

All mistakes are mine.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. If I did, The Episode That Shall Not Be Named never would have happened and we would have happy DL fluff in every episode. Stella would wear shirts that were actually work appropriate. Mac wouldn't know everything. Hawkes would have a girlfriend and more screentime. Flack would wear Kelvar all the time. Danny would bring flowers to Lindsay. Lindsay would whip out her awesome pocket knife and tackle bad guys.

And fluff would rule the world :)

* * *

A Favour Returned

"Never thought I'd see the day when Danny Messer was in a jewelry store."

Danny glared at Flack in mock annoyance, catching the teasing note in his tone. "You're supposed to be helping me look, not standing there with that stupid grin on your face."

Flack laughed and clapped his friend on the back heartily. "What's the hurry? You're not meeting Lindsay for dinner in another five hours."

"It has to be perfect." Danny's oceanic eyes searched the glass cases carefully, inspecting each ring before moving on to the next. He and  
Flack were in a highly prestigious jewelry store not far from the lab, making the most of their day off by looking for an engagement ring. Danny gulped nervously; he was going to pop the question to Lindsay tonight. They had been dating for almost two years now, and she had moved in to his place a few months ago. Danny felt the time had come to take their relationship to the next level.

Of course, Flack would never let it down. The fact that Danny had approached him asking for advice made the detective nearly double over with laughter. Danny had gone all huffy and red in the face, but he knew Flack was only joking.

* * *

_Flack opened the door to Danny's shared office, peering at him curiously. "You called for me?"_

_Danny motioned him to come in, knowing that Lindsay was currently in the field with Stella. "I need to talk to you. It's important."_  
_  
The other man sat down at Lindsay's desk, his brilliant blue eyes shining in the sunlight that pooled into the room from the large window covering one entire wall. "Good or bad important?"_  
_  
Danny played with his glasses, a sure sign that he was worried. "It's about Lindsay an' I."_  
_  
Flack blinked in surprise. In the past Danny had confided in him about the whole relationship thing, something that was new to the young man originally from Staten Island. He remained silent as his friend toyed with a random pen on his desk before continuing. "I'm goin' to ask her to marry me."_  
_  
Pride bubbled in Flack's veins, and a huge smile crept across his handsome features. "You're going to propose to Lindsay?"_

"_I love her, Don. I've never felt for anyone the way I feel about her. Do you think she'll say yes?"_  
_  
Flack looked at him like he was insane. "Are you kidding me? She's crazy about you, man. What do you think she'll say?"_  
_  
Danny averted his gaze awkwardly. "Well…there's always no. Ouch!" He rubbed the side of his head, realizing that the other detective had reached across the desks and smacked him – hard._  
_  
Flack rolled his eyes. "You honestly believe she would stay with you for two years, move in to your place, and not even marry you? She's dealt with you this long – you're stuck with her Messer. The only problem you need to worry about is finding an engagement ring."_  
_  
Danny instinctively checked his hand to make sure there was no blood. "Guess it's just nerves. So this means you're going to help me look for a ring?"_  
_  
Flack rose from his seat, walked across to where Danny was sitting, and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You've certainly fallen hard. A country girl and city boy – who would have thought it? Of course I'll help – you an' I, Mess, we've taken down our share of bad guys in the past. Think of this as a favour returned. Just don't get all sappy on me when we're in the store, okay?"_  
_  
Danny flashed a bright smile. "Thanks man. I owe you."_

* * *

Patience was something Danny did not always possess well, and now was no exception. He had searched nearly all the cases and held many a ring, yet he had not found the right one. It needed to symbolize everything Lindsay meant to him, which was difficult considering she was his entire world. Luckily for him, she was at work for the afternoon and wouldn't be home until the early evening. He still had some time.

He was in the midst of staring through another case when Flack nudged him gently. "Maybe you should actually let the professionals choose."  
Danny shook his head, not taking his eyes off the expensive objects. "They don't know what to look for."

"Hey, what about this one?"

Danny turned his head. Flack was focusing on something in the glass case. The slightly younger man edged over and peered through the protective barrier. His eyes twinkled with admiration, and he barely noticed that an older woman had crept up to them from behind the desk. "Would you like to see it?"

He merely nodded. The employee opened the case, gingerly took out the ring, and handed it to him. It had a magnificent gold band and two small stones resting on either side of a slightly larger one. All three were silver with a hint of blue swirling inside them. Tears welled in his eyes, and something in Danny's heart told him this was the one.

"It's perfect. I'll take it."

* * *

Lindsay glanced at her desk clock, feverishly hoping 5:30 would hurry itself up. She was anxious to get home and get ready for a romantic evening with Danny. The young woman was no fool; her CSI senses told her he was planning something. She racked her brains for any ideas as to what Danny was up to. He was a mischievous character and kept secrecy well hidden.

"Daydreaming again, Monroe?"

Flack's voice jumped her out of her reverie, and she whirled around to face him. He was leaning casually against the door frame, a goofy grin plastered on his face. "Let me guess – Messer, right?"

Lindsay chuckled and scrunched her nose at him in mock severity. "What is it, Don? Can't you see I'm busy here?"

Flack snorted playfully and strolled over, leaping up and sitting on her desk. "I wouldn't exactly call dreaming 'busy'. Why don't you go now? I'll cover for you."

"But it's your day off."

He patted her hand. "Don't worry about me. You just go home an' get ready. I wouldn't want you to be late."

Lindsay winked cheerily at her friend. "Yes, and I would love to find out what it is. Thanks Don, I owe you."

As she logged out of her computer and gathered up her belongings, Flack could not help but feel proud for her. In only a few hours she would be the future Mrs. Danny Messer.

He must have been staring, because Lindsay ceased what she was doing and glanced at him oddly. "You alright there, Don?"

Flack smiled and, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulder, kissed her left cheek. "I'm fine Linds. Jus' fine."

* * *

Swallowing the huge lump that had somehow managed to climb into his throat, Danny looked himself over in his bedroom mirror. He made quite a dashing figure, and for the tenth time in the last two minutes, he smoothed his pants with the palm of his hand. He was incredibly nervous, having never been in this position before. For a while, he had not imagined it would even happen. But of course, that was before Lindsay came into his life.

He always wondered why she chose him. His past was shadowed by drugs and gangs, and he had had a reputation of being the lab's "playboy." However, she had managed to look past all his mistakes and troubles and love him for who he was. In contrast, he had waited for her while she fought her own demons, burying the last of them after completing her testimonial in the Montana courtroom against the killer of her childhood friends. It had happened over a year ago, but Danny could still feel her hand clasped in his as they stepped out into the hot country sun, shining down as if congratulating them on their hard-earned victory.

"Look at you all dressed up. Well, partly anyways."

He had no need to turn around; her reflection appeared to his left in the mirror. "What are you doin' home? I thought your shift didn't end until 5:30."

"It does," she stole up behind him and wrapped her arms around his muscular waist. A shiver of pleasure ran through Danny as her fingers tickled his bare stomach. "Flack offered to take over. Wanted me to get ready for our big night."

He spun around in her embrace, placing his own hands on the base of her spine and pulling her in closer, kissing the tip of her nose as he did. "Oh, you can bet it'll be big. Huge."

Lindsay placed a finger to his mouth, eyes glinting wickedly. "Kiss first, tell later."

A moan escaped the back of Danny's throat as her lips crashed against him. God, she tasted so good. It was a favourite pastime of theirs, one that often escalated to clothes flying in all directions and Danny taking her to the bedroom, although they shared that duty.

"Montana," he rasped huskily. "You still have to get dressed."

The ever-feisty Lindsay growled as her fingers continued a torturous trail up his abdomen and across his firm chest, every few words punctured by her kisses. "What, I can't come home after a long day at work and have a little make-out session with my boyfriend?"

He whimpered as her hands suddenly lowered to his belt buckle. "That's not what I meant. I promise we'll continue this later, but right now you should get ready."

She grinned cheekily, lips not two inches from his. "I hold you to that, cowboy."

* * *

Winter had steadily rolled into New York, constantly blanketing the city with that mysterious element known as snow. It was nearing Christmas, so the residents were out and about finishing up their shopping. Danny always found it rather amusing how everyone seemed to leave this until the very end.

The evening was chilly, though not as cold as previous nights. Lindsay had always wanted to visit the Top of the Rock, the observation deck at Rockefeller Center that provided a view like none other. Central Park, the Brooklyn Bridge...nothing was left out. The city spanned to what seemed to be the very edge of the earth. This was only one half of Danny's surprise.

As she stared out into the distance, he took a long look at her. Never had he seen anything so graceful in all his life. Even the world expanding before them was no match for Lindsay's simply beauty. Her serene chocolate eyes held so much mystery; he often found himself drowning in their never-ending depths. Strands of her hair, which held the scent of fresh strawberries, would catch the wind and dance playfully around her face, touching her cheeks lightly before continuing their little jig. Her skin, ever so soft, smelt like vanilla from her body wash, which Danny had bought her. When he held her, he would run his thumb up and down her arm, smiling as her muscles reacted to his touch. Hers was the only hand he ever wanted to hold.

She glanced sideways at him, noticing his dreamy stare. Her laughter was like a gently tolling bell over a vast meadow. "See something you like?"

Danny blinked and returned to reality. As his hand reached up to rub his eyes, his fingers brushed against the ring in his pocket. Managing a quick glance at his watch, he smiled and held out his hand to her. "Do you trust me?"

Lindsay was taken aback by the strange question, but she answered accordingly. "Of course I do."

"Then take my hand. There's something I want you to see."

She silently obeyed, sliding her small mitt into his much larger one. She had no reason to wear gloves; Danny's hands provided all the warmth she needed. Without a word he led her to where the view overlooked the famous skating rink in the heart of the Plaza. Turning her body so they were standing parallel to each other, she looked at him with inquisitive eyes.

Still holding her hand, Danny gulped visibly and spoke, ignoring the several onlookers. "Montana, I love you. You've made my world a better place just by being in it. I never knew the meaning of love until I met you. Once upon a time I was some hot-headed kid, but now I realize that life has been patiently waiting for me. I cannot imagine myself being with anyone else, and I hope you feel the same way."

Tears sprang to Lindsay's eyes as his confession sunk in. He was not finished, however, as he merely tilted his head and peered over the edge of the building. She followed his gaze and gasped. For a split second her heart stopped beating. "Danny…"

There, on the surface of the famed rink and composed of every single skater who happened to be present, were the words _MARRY ME_. All of them were looking up at her. The serenity of it all nearly shattered Lindsay's spirit, and she blinked back a few tears.

Rearing up, she stared hard at Danny, who was fighting tears of his own. "How did you…"

He brushed aside one of her falling drops with the pad of his thumb. "Y'know Montana, they're all waitin' for an answer."

Lindsay smiled fiercely and leapt into his arms. "Yes! Of course I'll marry you!"

The entire Plaza went up in cheers, everyone clapping as the newly engaged couple shared a kiss. After they had broken apart, Danny rested his forehead against hers, whispering softly, "I love you Lindsay."

"I love you too Danny."

* * *

Sighing contently, Danny buried his face into the crook of Lindsay's neck, inhaling the dampness of her hair. His new fiancé was sleeping peacefully, tired after continuing their session from before. Her skin glistened with sweat, and Danny placed a chaste kiss on her bare shoulder. Was that a smile creeping across her lips, or were his eyes playing tricks on him?

He tensed as the beeper on his phone went off. Half-turning over, he snatched it from the night table and squinted at the bright screen.

_what she say._

Danny chuckled and replied to the text, hitting 'send' before putting the phone back on the stand. Rolling back over, he wrapped his arms around Lindsay, who had not been bothered by the sudden movement. He was just beginning to drift off when the phone buzzed again. Though he knew exactly what it said, Danny read it anyways. Smirking, he opened the small drawer in the night table, tossed in his phone, and closed it shut. Nodding in satisfaction, he shifted his attention to more important things than the annoying person who was sending the messages and therefore disturbing him on his first night as an engaged man. As he closed his eyes and waited for slumber to steal up, he smiled to himself. Flack was going to pay for this.

_told u so._

* * *

FIN.


End file.
